<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Habit by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924413">A Habit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, at this point you already really know what my preference, highkey akiuge, im gonna make them separate in every way possible, this fic is basically akihiko reflected over his life, well as if there is people who read my fic lolololol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namanya juga kebiasaan, pasti sulit diubah—apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan seorang manusia bernama Murata Ugetsu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nyanyian grup musik yang tampil malam ini sayup-sayup memasuki indera pendengarannya. Akihiko tak terlalu tahu lagu apa saja yang sejak tadi dibawakan—semuanya terdengar seperti lagu barat tahun delapan puluhan. Meskipun ayahnya adalah seorang blasteran, nyatanya dirinya sejak kecil hanya didengarkan <em>piece</em> musik klasik karya komposer terkenal seperti Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin, dan lain-lain. Paling-paling lagu barat yang dia tahu adalah yang sekarang sedang naik dan diputar di mana-mana, atau lagu yang dulu sesekali ibunya nyanyikan, atau lagu yang dulu selalu diputar tetangganya ketika dia masih tinggal di London lima belas tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin lagu yang satu dua kali mantan kekasihnya putar di ponselnya.</p><p>Kaji Akihiko baru saja kabur, di hari yang seharusnya dia rayakan bersama kekasihnya atas satu tahunnya mereka menjalin hubungan.</p><p>Di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh tiga, seorang diri dia memikirkan apa-apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Karir <em>band</em>-nya mulai menanjak; di kalangan pemusik dan penggemar <em>band</em>, sekarang sudah lebih banyak orang yang mengenal dirinya sebagai anggota Given, pun Given sendiri sudah mulai mendapatkan ketenaran. September lalu dia juga akhirnya diwisuda dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Beberapa teman dekatnya datang—memberi hadiah dan berfoto bersama.</p><p>Setelah itu, sejujurnya Kaji Akihiko masih kehilangan arah, tak tahu harus berjalan ke mana. Ayah dan ibunya menawarkannya untuk melanjutkan studinya dan menyarankan agar tak terlalu fokus pada <em>band</em> yang tak jelas masa depannya. Kedua orang tuanya mengirimkan uang untuk biaya kuliah masternya sekaligus biaya hidup untuk kurang lebih dua tahunan ini—lebih dari cukup, dirinya membatin. Tapi masa pendaftaran untuk kuliah master sudah lewat, Akihiko mau tak mau akhirnya harus menunggu pendaftaran tahun selanjutnya. Pun sebenarnya dia tak terlalu yakin apa akan lanjut atau tidak—motivasinya menguap layaknya setetes air yang disiramkan pada aspal di tengah musim panas.</p><p>Karirnya sebagai musisi klasik juga entah bagaimana, Akihiko sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan. Akhir tahun kemarin dia mencoba mengikuti audisi untuk salah satu tim orkestra besar—lalu tidak lolos. Ada audisi yang dibuka oleh orkestra lainnya, tapi bukan untuk biola, melainkan untuk celo dan viola. Dalam dekat-dekat ini juga tidak ada audisi untuk biola—kala terakhir mengecek setiap situs orkestra tiga mingguan lalu. Dia juga bukan solois, mimpinya sebagai solois sudah dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Kalau harus memilih, Akihiko lebih memilih menjadi anggota orkestra saja. Dia tidak cukup menonjol atau memiliki faktor X yang bisa membuat karir soloisnya tetap bertahan.</p><p>Akihiko sering kali bertanya, sebenarnya dia ini kenapa? Dia merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan yang lain. Given sudah debut akhir musim gugur lalu, tapi tentu saja meskipun dari sana Given mulai naik, pada akhirnya proses menuju puncak takkan semudah yang dia bayangkan. Mafuyu memang jenius, hanya dalam setahun permainan gitarnya sudah jauh semakin bagus. Kemampuannya menciptakan lirik dan melodi juga patut menjadi perhatian lebih. Uenoyama mungkin bukan seorang jenius seperti Mafuyu, tapi dia pekerja keras dan kemampuannya diakui bahkan oleh sesama gitaris lainnya. Album instrumental solo yang iseng dia unggah melalui internet mendapat respon yang sangat tak terduga. Haruki sendiri, meskipun tidak semenonjol yang lain, rasanya dia juga akan baik-baik saja. Di luar <em>band</em>, selain terkadang diajak menjadi <em>bassist</em> pengganti, orang itu juga sekarang sedang terikat kontrak pekerjaan dengan salah satu rumah produksi yang cukup terkenal. Hanya dia yang rasanya diam di situ-situ saja.</p><p>Bahkan mantan kekasihnya sekarang semakin sukses. Baru beberapa hari lalu sang violinis mengeluarkan album—Akihiko beli dan dia sangat menyukainya—dan penjualannya bisa dibilang lebih dari kata ‘cukup memuaskan’. Senang rasanya bahwa musik klasik tidak tergerus oleh waktu. Bahkan mantannya itu membuat <em>channel </em>Youtube sebagai salah satu sarana untuk memperkenalkan musik klasik ke khalayak ramai. Untuk ukuran seorang yang pendiam dan hanya bicara seperlunya, keputusan untuk keluar dari zona nyaman tersebut patut Akihiko acungi jempol.</p><p>Pria pirang itu menghela napas panjang; melihat sekeliling, dia baru sadar bahwa meskipun sudah jam sembilan lebih, anehnya hari ini bar tidak seramai yang orang-orang ceritakan.</p><p>Pikirannya hendak melayang lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja tercium bau parfum yang terlampau familiar di antara bau parfum pengunjung lain dan bau makanan yang disajikan oleh pelayan di sini. Kepala yang dari tadi sibuk menatap lampu remang-remang di atas sana akhirnya ditegakkan, punggungnya yang menyandar pada sofa menegang refleks.</p><p>Tak lebih dari tiga puluh sentimeter di depan wajahnya, sosok Murata Ugetsu menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah sangat dia kenal.</p><p>“Kupikir tadi hanya orang yang mirip Aki, tapi ternyata benar-benar Kaji Akihiko yang aku kenal. Sudah kuduga, hanya orang aneh yang pergi ke bar lalu hanya memesan salad dan satu gelas <em>cocktail</em>. Kau tidak punya uang?”</p><p>Bola matanya memutar bosan, bersamaan dengan Ugetsu yang menegakkan badan di sisi meja yang lainnya. Tanpa aba-aba, pria yang tadi sempat melewati pikirannya itu duduk di sisi kanannya dan menuangkan anggur merah ke dalam dua gelas kosong yang dibawanya.</p><p>Akihiko melirik, bahu mereka ternyata hanya berjarak sepuluh senti saja.</p><p>“Tumben ke sini. Dulu mau ke Starbucks saja harus pikir-pikir dulu. Putus ya?” goda Ugetsu, sebelum menempelkan bibir tipisnya itu ke bibir gelas dan menyesap anggur merah pertamanya dalam tiga bulan ini.</p><p>“Apa sih,” jengah, Akihiko menghabiskan saladnya dalam dua suap sebelum meneguk habis <em>cocktail</em> pesanannya, “mau aku di mana juga terserah aku. Bukan urusanmu.”</p><p>“Galak sekali,” Ugetsu menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, tangannya yang bebas mendorong gelas yang satu lagi ke hadapan Akihiko, “minum. Kau tampaknya sedang ada masalah. Lupakan saja untuk malam ini. Kalau kau masih lapar, pesan apapun. Aku yang traktir.”</p><p>Sejujurnya harga dirinya tercoreng. Selama berpacaran dengan sang violinis ini, dirinya diingatkan berkali-kali betapa bedanya status sosial di antara mereka berdua. Akihiko bukan orang miskin, dulu dia orang berada. Rumah bertingkat dua bergaya Eropa di pinggiran kota tempat dia dibesarkan adalah buktinya. Namun, semenjak perceraian kedua orang tuanya, rumah atas nama ayahnya itu tak dihuni oleh siapapun. Ibunya terlalu gengsi, Akihiko juga tak ada pilihan lain. Ugetsu yang tinggal sendiri akhirnya dijadikan rumah kedua saat kelas tiga SMA dulu.</p><p>Diingat-ingat lagi, dia memang tak pernah memberi Ugetsu hadiah selain gelas yang pecah itu dan beberapa tangkai bunga, sementara Ugetsu pernah membelikannya jaket, <em>hoodie</em>, sepatu, ikat pinggang, topi, bahkan jas. Untuk membeli hadiah yang setidaknya setara dengan jaket saja Akihiko berpikir dua kali—dia harus punya tabungan untuk biaya kuliah dan lain-lain. Pernah dia dulu mengajak Ugetsu pergi ke mal untuk membelikannya baju, tapi ditolak halus oleh sang mantan. Ugetsu tahu betul bagaimana kondisi keuangan Akihiko, dia selalu berkata bahwa menjadi pacar bukan berarti harus diberi hadiah. Ditambah, Ugetsu sendiri tidak terbiasa diberi hadiah, dia akan merasa canggung dan aneh.</p><p>Hah ... mengingat-ingat soal pacar dan sebagainya, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian dua jam yang lalu.</p><p>“Aki.”</p><p>Akihiko menggenggam gelas anggurnya, menggesekkan ujung jarinya pada bibir gelas itu setengah melamun.</p><p>“Ada apa?”</p><p>Terkadang dia berpikir, dulu ... dia bisa membaca pikiran Ugetsu tidak ya? Apa karena sudah mengenal lama dan tinggal bersama bertahun-tahun membuat dia bergerak otomatis seperti sudah diprogram tanpa perlu memikirkan apapun? Selama ini, jangan-jangan dia selalu begitu dan tanpa sengaja hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan?</p><p>Lalu ternyata kebiasaannya itu terbawa sampai ke hubungannya yang baru?</p><p>Pantas saja sejak beberapa minggu lalu Haruki selalu menyindirnya secara halus.</p><p>
  <em>“Ada saus tuna di kulkas, kenapa harus repot-repot beli saus bolognese?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku bukan anak kecil, Akihiko. Aku tidak perlu duri di ikanku kau cabuti semua.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kau buat nasi goreng hanya dengan telur dan daun bawang juga pasti akan aku makan. Tidak perlu memaksa untuk menambahkan sosis, daging, potongan wortel yang kau iris rapi-rapi ini, dan keju. Lagipula, orang mana yang makan nasi goreng dengan keju?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kenapa setiap kau buat sup krim, kau selalu membagi bagianku lebih banyak?”</em>
</p><p>Akihiko lebih dari terkadang lupa kalau Haruki dan Ugetsu adalah orang yang berbeda—jauh berbeda dari segi apapun, termasuk soal makanan. Haruki tidak pilih-pilih makanan, dia suka apa saja. Berbeda dengan Ugetsu yang sangat susah makan, tak perlu juga menyebutkan bahwa memang sejak kecil nafsu makannya memang tidak besar—nyaris tidak ada bahkan.</p><p>Ugetsu hanya suka spageti dengan saus bolognese.</p><p>Ugetsu benci makanan laut, yang hanya bisa ditolerir olehnya hanya kepiting. Kalau kau memaksanya makan ikan, setidaknya dia harus memakannya tanpa duri.</p><p>Ugetsu tidak suka makan sayur dan dia suka nasi gorengnya berwarna agar nafsu makannya timbul.</p><p>Ugetsu sangat suka sup krim. Apalagi jika itu sup krim jagung, ayam, dan wortel. Dia akan memakannya sampai habis.</p><p>Kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan sedari dulu tanpa sadar. Dan mungkin, beberapa minggu ini Haruki dingin dengannya karena sang pria tidak tahan dengan semua itu. Akihiko ingat benar bahwa di bulan-bulan awal mereka berpacaran, Haruki pernah menatapnya aneh ketika tiba-tiba dia berniat menyuapinya. Sekali dua kali memang tidak apa-apa. Namun Akihiko hampir selalu melakukannya tanpa sadar seolah-olah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.</p><p>
  <em>“Akihiko, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau suapi ketika aku tidak menyentuh makananku selama satu menit. Aku berkirim pesan dengan orang lain bukan berarti aku lupa kalau aku sedang makan.”</em>
</p><p>Atau ketika Akihiko membuatkannya sarapan ala barat saat gilirannya tiba.</p><p>
  <em>“Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan ini, tapi memangnya kau kenyang hanya sarapan dengan pancake, roti, dan buah? Aku bahkan baru tahu kau suka roti dengan alpukat di atasnya.”</em>
</p><p>Atau ketika dia tanpa sadar mencari benda yang tak ada.</p><p>
  <em>“Radio? Tapi aku dari dulu tidak punya radio. Memangnya apa enaknya punya radio kalau ada TV?”</em>
</p><p>Atau ketika dia terbangun tak sengaja tengah malam hanya untuk berakhir tidak melakukan apa-apa.</p><p>
  <em>“Akihiko, tidur. Kenapa bangun tengah malam begini?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Kala itu Akihiko ingin sekali menjawab, “Dulu Ugetsu sering tertidur larut, apalagi kalau sudah mendekati jadwal konser. Aku harus memaksanya tidur, makanya aku suka terbangun tengah malam.”)</em>
</p><p>Akihiko tiba-tiba tersentak; lamunannya hancur lebur. Jarak yang tadi memisahkan bahu mereka berdua kini terhapus ketika Ugetsu entah masih sadar atau tidak melingkarkan lengannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu bidang sang pria. “Hah ... malam ini indah sekali. Aku suka lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan <em>band </em>itu omong-omong.”</p><p>“Kau mabuk?”</p><p>“Aku tidak mabuk, Akihiko,” Ugetsu mengangkat wajahnya, kedua belah pipi yang merona tipis menyanggah ucapannya kuat-kuat, “aku seratus persen sadar.”</p><p>“Kau bukan orang yang mudah mabuk. Ini gelas keberapamu?” Tangannya terjulur mengambil botol anggur di atas meja. Akihiko tak merasa melamun lama, tapi tahu-tahu batas permukaan air di dalam botol sudah tertutupi oleh label botol tersebut. Lidahnya berdecak kesal, bisa-bisa habis satu botol ini hanya oleh Ugetsu sendiri. Akihiko tak mau membayangkan besok Ugetsu akan bangun dengan keadaan seperti apa. Yang pasti merepotkan.</p><p>Botol tersebut dijauhkan, gelas di tangan Ugetsu diletakkan paksa di atas meja.</p><p>“Aki—”</p><p>“Cukup. Segini dulu. Kuharap anggur bukan makan malammu. Sudah makan belum tadi?”</p><p>“Umm ... sudah atau belum ya. Aku lupa. Tapi tadi siang aku makan roti lapis sih.”</p><p>“Astaga ....” Dihadapkan pada manusia bernama Murata Ugetsu selama lima tahun, terkadang Akihiko heran kenapa dirinya belum meledak karena stres atas kelakuan mantan kekasihnya ini. Karena ini akhir pekan, jadwal Ugetsu paling-paling tidak jauh dari bangun telat, sarapan sereal jam sebelas, latihan sampai lupa waktu, lalu mandi dan tidur. Dan tadi dia bilang dia hanya makan roti lapis untuk makan siang?</p><p>Mau tunggu sampai masuk rumah sakit dulu apa bagaimana?</p><p>“Ugetsu, aku pesankan sesuatu. Kau mau apa? Nasi goreng? <em>Udon</em>? Burger? Steak?”</p><p>“Mmm burger ... ekstra keju.”</p><p>Akihiko memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Burger ekstra keju dengan <em>lemonade</em> dipesankan untuk Ugetsu.</p><p>“Aku tidak minta <em>lemonade</em>,” balas Ugetsu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal tak lama setelah sang pelayan pergi. Lengannya tak lagi di posisi awal, tapi kini terlipat di depan dada dengan kaki yang tahu-tahu sudah bersila di atas sofa.</p><p>Melihat tingkah laku yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya ini mau tak mau membuat Akihiko menahan senyumnya. Terkadang ada saat-saat di mana Ugetsu begitu menggemaskan sehingga Akihiko mencubit pipinya sampai merah. Salah satunya ya ketika Ugetsu sedang mabuk.</p><p>Dan oh, jangan lupakan sifat <em>clingy</em> yang hanya datang ketika mabuk milik sang pria berambut hitam ini—Akihiko juga diam-diam masih menyukainya.</p><p>“Aku tidak suka <em>lemonade</em>. Asam.”</p><p>“Namanya juga <em>lemonade</em>. Kalau manis, sudah ganti nama dari dulu.”</p><p>Ugetsu mendecih; kakinya kembali dijuntaikan ke atas lantai. Lantas lengannya dilingkarkan pada lengan Akihiko dan dahinya digesekkan pada pundak sang pria layakknya anak kucing. Jemarinya memainkan lengan baju Akihiko kemudian bercicit pelan, “Sebal. Aku benci Akihiko.”</p><p>“Kalau benci, jangan peluk.”</p><p>“Aku tidak memelukmu.”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Tidak.”</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>“Tidak.”</p><p>“Lenganmu melingkari lenganku tahu.”</p><p>“Beda.”</p><p>“Terserah.”</p><p>Akihiko menghela napas. Pesanan <em>lemonade </em>Ugetsu datang tak lama kemudian. Akihiko tak luput melihat tatapan pelayan tersebut yang tampak sudah tak asing lagi dengan kelakuan para manusia mabuk yang datang ke bar ini. <em>Well, </em>sebenarnya bagi Akihiko sendiri, dari sekian teman yang pernah minum-minum dengannya, hanya Ugetsu yang memiliki sifat <em>clingy </em>seperti ini.</p><p>“Akihiko ... Akihiko kenapa malam ini? Lagi sedih ya?”</p><p>“Bertengkar dengan pacar.”</p><p>Ugetsu terkesiap, bibirnya tersenyum miring lalu kepalanya mendongak agak congkak. Pelipisnya bersandar—Akihiko mendengar sahutan selanjutnya, “Kenapa?”</p><p>Akihiko tahu ini hanya akan memancing hal yang seharusnya bisa tidak terjadi. Tapi dia sendiri juga penat. Seseorang di pikirannya berbisik bahwa bercerita jujur pada Ugetsu adalah keputusan yang tepat, meski Akihiko juga tak menjamin respon apa yang akan sang violinis itu berikan. Akihiko juga bisa capek, dia hanya manusia biasa. Kalau misalnya nanti ini hanya akan membuka aib, ya sudahlah.</p><p>“Dia tanya ...,” <em>dia pasti akan tertawa, seratus persen yakin, </em>“... apa aku puas dengannya atau tidak. <em>Sexual context</em>.”</p><p>Pria yang tiga bulan lagi berusia 23 tahun itu tergelak hampir setelahnya—tak sengaja mengambil atensi dari empat orang yang duduk di sebelah mereka—sementara Akihiko menggerutu dalam hati tebakannya tepat sasaran. Akihiko tidak tahu pernyataannya tadi selucu apa sampai-sampai Ugetsu memukul-mukul pahanya tanpa henti—atau mungkin itu sebenarnya karena dia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Apapun itu, Akihiko bisa merasa telinganya menghangat, dia malu luar biasa.</p><p>“Pfft—<em>seriously? Oh My God, you didn’t come? That was so bad hahahaha!” </em>Dan sekarang Ugetsu malah seakan mengumumkan pada dunia dengan sepuluh mikrofon di hadapannya. Akihiko tidak tahu wajahnya sudah semerah apa, erangan frutasinya juga rasanya tidak didengar oleh pria di sebelahnya.</p><p>“<em>Keep your voice low,</em>” tangannya membungkam mulut sang pria cepat sampai dia akhirnya mulai tenang; burger ekstra keju pesanan Ugetsu lalu datang di saat bersamaan. Begitu dirasanya Ugetsu tidak akan berbicara dengan suara keras sampai membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menolehkan kepala, Akihiko baru berani menjauhkan tangannya. Matanya melirik makanan di atas meja, dicomotnya satu kentang goreng panjang di sana lalu disuapkannya pada sang pemilik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Ugetsu tidak bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus—jadi itu antara mendengar cerita Akihiko atau fokus pada makanannya.</p><p>Tentu saja tanpa memikirkannya pun Akihiko tahu mana yang akan dilakukan Ugetsu setelah mendengar cerita tadi.</p><p>“<em>Wait, really?</em> Ya Tuhan, Aki. Harga dirinya langsung hilang saat itu juga.”</p><p>Dahinya berkedut kesal. Akihiko tidak bermaksud ke sana. Yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan seperti itu walaupun tampaknya beberapa orang di sana sekarang tahu bahwa salah satu pengunjung bar hari ini baru saja melakukan seks dengan pacarnya dan tidak bisa mencapai puncak kenikmatan. “<em>I mean ... I did come,</em>” suaranya memelan, tangannya sibuk menyuapi Ugetsu, “tapi memang aku tidak—ergh oke, kurang puas. Aku juga tidak tahu, padahal <em>mood</em>-nya sudah bagus.”</p><p>“Dia butuh waktu lama untuk ...,” Ugetsu menatap agak lama, kentang goreng di mulutnya ditelan lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menyambung dengan suara yang sama pelannya, “<em>you know ... the intercourse</em>?”</p><p>“<em>Not everyone is as crazy as you to just do it without or with minimal preparation, okay?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Well, both of us like it. Oh, have done it raw? Bet you never have.</em>”</p><p>Akihiko memotong burger tersebut dalam potongan kecil lalu dipaksanya masuk pada mulut Ugetsu—agak terlalu keras karena tidak sampai sedetik kemudian Ugetsu batuk-batuk karena hampir tersedak. Ah, s<em>hit, </em>gara-gara membicarakan soal ini, imajinasinya malah melayang ke mana-mana.</p><p>“Hey, aku suka memang punya <em>choking kink</em>, tapi tidak di tempat umum, oke.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you</em>.”</p><p>Ugetsu mengelap saus yang mengotori di sudut bibirnya. Sambil berusaha menahan tawanya, sang violinis itu kembali berbicara, “<em>I have a good idea though</em>.”</p><p>“<em>What is it?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Just answer my question. How do you like your eggs in the morning?</em>”</p><p>Alis Akihiko mengerut mendengar pertanyaan pria di sebelahnya. Roda gigi di otaknya berputar cepat sampai akhirnya dia baru ingat bahwa kemarin-kemarin ada sebuah utas viral mengenai kalimat yang terkesan inosen tersebut. Akihiko menggelengkan kepala maklum. Apa sih yang diharapkan dari Ugetsu?</p><p>“<em>Basically</em> <em>Netflix and chill</em>?”</p><p><em>“Of course, since you still need, you know ... ‘that’, you can do it with me tonight. Free, because it’s you.</em>”</p><p>“Jangan berbicara seolah kau pelacur. Yang pelacur itu aku, bukan kau.”</p><p>“Oh hahaha. Maaf, maaf. Tapi kemarin aku hampir mendapatkan <em>sugar daddy</em> sebelum akhirnya aku tahu dia belum resmi bercerai dari istrinya.”</p><p>“Sialan.”</p><p>“Yang penting aku sudah dikirimi beberapa ratus ribu yen. Jadi, itu tak masalah sama sekali,” potongan burger kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya—diam-diam Ugetsu menyukai pilihan Akihiko, burger ini enak sekali, terutama dagingnya yang <em>juicy </em>dan rotinya yang empuk, “aku bawa mobil, dan karena kau tidak minum sama sekali, kau yang menyetir—tunggu, kadar alkohol dalam <em>cocktail </em>tadi tidak tinggi, ‘kan?”</p><p>Bola matanya berputar malas, mulutnya kembali berdecak. “<em>I’m sober enough</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Good.</em>”</p><p>“Ugetsu, <em>can we just you know, kiss now? I need some serotonin and dopamine to—</em>”</p><p>Ucapannya terpotong—napasnya tercekat tiba-tiba. Dirinya masih berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa Ugetsu tak lagi duduk di sampingnya, melainkan di pangkuannya dengan bibir yang sibuk melumat bibir Akihiko secara sensual. Salah satu tangannya meraba dada Akihiko dari luar kaus, tangan yang satunya memainkan kancing celana sang pria.</p><p>Akihiko berpikir, mungkin saja mereka akan melakukan <em>foreplay </em>di sini—ah, itu terlalu gila. Mungkin hanya sebatas ciuman saja. Namun yang mana pun dia tetap tak keberatan. Hendak Akihiko memegang pinggang sang violinis, Ugetsu lebih dulu menjauhkan wajahnya. Napasnya terengah, matanya berkabut tak bercahaya. Dengan jemari yang sibuk bermain meraba bibir sang mantan, pria itu berbisik, “<em>Come on, Akihiko, I’m hard already.</em> <em>Let’s go home. And don’t forget to remove all your piercings. I never like it.</em>”</p><p>Persetan dengan semuanya. Berpacaran dengan orang baru tidak lantas langsung mengubah kebiasaan yang sudah lama mengakar pada dirinya—termasuk melayani para perempuan selama semalaman dengan bayaran yang setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya makan sehari dua hari. Apalagi jika dihadapkan pada orang yang akan selalu membuatmu puas bagaimana pun caranya, tentu saja Akihiko tak akan menolak.</p><p>Sudah setahun lebih mereka tidak bercengkerama, tak ada salahnya mencoba kembali dekat, bukan?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>